A jamais
by Lisiane Black
Summary: Cette jeune femme a perdu, il y a déjà quelques années, tous les êtres pour qui elle vivait. Sa vie n'était désormais plus qu'une corvée avant la prochaine étape. Mais elle vivra pour David, pour Lily et pour Harry! Ginny se souvient...


A jamais...

Une jeune femme se tenait debout dans une pièce, aux murs, aux objets, aux mobiliers chaleureux. La chaleur qu'émanait cet endroit était agréable et réconfortant. Jamais, elle n'avait pensé qu'elle reviendrait ici. Tout était exactement comme avant, tout, comme il y a cinq ans. Que se soit la place des meubles, les personnages dans les tableaux ou le crépitement du feu. Malheureusement, une chose manquait. La vie ! Les cœurs qui battaient autrefois dans les poitrines des habitants de ce château n'étaient désormais qu'un souvenir. La tête rousse de la jeune femme se tourna vers le feu, à côté, se trouvait un fauteuil, _son_ fauteuil. Combien de fois l'avait-elle vu ici, en train de le regarder faire ses devoirs, de leur parler ou même tout simplement assis, perdu dans ses pensées. Combien de fois ? Elle ne saurait le dire mais certainement plus de 10 fois. Elle s'avança doucement, ses pas étaient lourd et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Elle s'assit, comme elle l'avait vu faire si souvent, dans ce fauteuil rouge. Elle s'appuya contre le dossier et ferma les yeux.  
C'était ici qu'il l'avait embrassé pour la première et dernière fois. Il lui avait pourtant promis qu'il ne succomberait pas mais en vain. Soudain elle sentit quelqu'un prendre sa main et la serrer doucement. Elle sortie de ses pensées et regarda la petite fille qui se tenait devant elle. Elle possédait de magnifiques yeux, _ses_ yeux ! Un sourire de dessina sur ses lèvres, elle était si innocente, elle ne se doutait pas que les temps sont durs même si Voldemort n'était plus, ses acolytes eux, étaient encore présents même après cinq ans.  
-Maman, pourquoi on est venu ici ? demanda la fillette.  
-On dit pourquoi Sommes nous venus ici ? lui répondit sa mère d'un ton doux.  
La petite fille fit une moue et regarda sa mère dans les yeux et en se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre en attendant la réponse.  
Que devait-elle lui dire ? Comment expliquer à une enfant de cinq ans , que les partisans du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, qui a été tué par son père, voulaient se venger. Ils s'étaient tous cachés pendant ces cinq dernières années pour échapper aux aurors qui les recherchaient. Mais ils ont réapparu, encore plus fort et plus nombreux que jamais. Elle ne voulait pas que ça recommence, non ! Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter de nouveau. Ses mains tremblaient et la petite fille s'en aperçut.  
-Maman, tu va bien ? demanda t-elle inquiète.  
-oui,...oui, je vais bien, je me ...  
Elle ne put continuer, son regard la troubla, elle avait exactement le même que son père, _ses yeux verts_ !  
-Tu ressembles tellement à ton père, Lily ! lui dit-elle dans un murmure à peine inaudible.  
La fillette ouvrit grand ses yeux, jamais elle ne lui en avait parlé et c'était la première fois qu'elle le mentionnait dans une de ses phrases. Elle avait toujours prit grand soin d'éviter ses questions sur ce sujet, mais peut être qu'aujourd'hui...  
-Maman, reprit elle d'une toute petite voix, parle moi de papa, s'il te plait !  
La jeune femme se redressa dans son siège mal à l'aise, ses yeux brillaient de tristesse. Elle s'attendait bien à ce qu'elle lui pose la question un jour mais pas si tôt. Elle ne pouvait pas, c'était trop dur. Depuis ce jour, elle n'avait plus prononcer son nom. Il est mort et rien ne pourrait y changer. Cela va faire cinq ans, cinq ans qu'il a fermé ses yeux, cinq ans qui lui a dit au revoir.

**Flash-Back :**

Ginny était une jeune femme heureuse, à vingt ans, elle possédait un emploi de guérisseuse à l'hôpital St Mangouste et elle vivait dans un merveilleux appartement avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ils devaient se marier en Août mais la guerre changea tout leurs plans. Un soir, Harry rentra très tard du bureau des Aurors, il avait eu une journée épuisante et il avait laissé rentrer Ron plus tôt pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de sa famille. Comme à son habitude, Ginny l'attendait, assise sur le canapé. Il avait l'ai anxieux et ses sourcils étaient froncés ce qui ne présageait rien de très réjouissant. Elle se rappellera toujours des paroles qu'il prononça, seulement trois mots, trois mots qui ont brisé leur vie, sa vie, son cœur ! « Ca a commencé ».

Les massacres commencèrent dès le lendemain et continuèrent. De nombreuses personnes mouraient, certaines inconnues, d'autre pas. Les gens n'osaient plus sortir de leur maison, ils n'ouvraient jamais leur porte. La marque des ténèbres se faisait de plus en plus présente. Les gens étaient terrorisés et se retournaient au moindre craquement de bois ou petit bruit de la vie quotidienne. Très vite, le vie devint infernale. Un mois que ça durait, un mois de meurtre, de combats, d'horreur, de terreur et de souffrance. St Mangouste devenait trop petit pour tenir les blessés, ils allèrent, sur le conseil du Professeur Mc Gonagall qui avait fermé l'école, s'installer à Poudlard. Ginny était tellement occupée par son travail et Harry dans les combats qu'ils ne se voyaient plus. Ginny avait peur, peur de voir arrivé sur un brancard le corps de Harry ou bien ceux de sa famille ou de ses amis. Mais comme dans toutes les guerres, la mort n'épargne personne. Lors d'un après midi pluvieux, elle vit le cadavre du botaniste qui l'avait accompagné au bal de noël lors de sa quatrième année, celui de la fille du rédacteur en chef du journal le Chicaneur, celui du dernier des Maraudeurs, celui de la Vélane, celui de l'homme à l'œil de verre, celui de la femme qui aimait le loup-garou, et ceux de Bill, Charlie, Percy et Mr Weasley, tous dans la même journée. Le choc était trop grand, cette guerre ne se finirait donc jamais ? Ses jambes fatiguées à force de rester debout, succombèrent au poids de son corps et elle s'écroula par terre. Son cœur hurlait de douleur et des milliers de larmes ruisselèrent sur son visage. Mais elle ne put porter son deuil, des centaines de personnes arrivaient chaque jour blessé et il fallait leur porter assistance. Ceux qui n'avaient que de petites blessures, repartaient aux combats tandis que les autres étaient installés dans les différents étages selon leurs blessures. Ginny ne vit pas les deux derniers mois passer, il y avait de plus en plus de victimes et de moins en moins de médicaments. Mrs Weasley était morte quelques semaines auparavant suivit de Fred et George qui ont sauvé, d'après les témoignages, une cinquantaine d'enfant de Poudlard qui se cachaient. « Des vrais héros », lui avait dit une vielle femme. Ginny était complètement despérée, elle avait peur, peur pour les personnes qu'elle aimait, peur pour Hermione, peur pour Ron , le dernier de sa famille, peur pour Harry, peur que le petit être qui grandissait en elle, naisse au milieu de cette guerre qui durait depuis déjà trois mois, trois mois de crainte et d'angoisse.

Elle avait toujours refusé de prendre une soirée de repos prétextant qu'elle était encore jeune et que le fait de dormir seulement quelques heures lui suffisait. Mais en réalité, cela lui évitait de penser à tous ceux qui avaient disparu. Elle passait d'un blessé à un autre sans interruptions, les soignant autant qu'elle le pouvait avec toujours un grand sourire, elle les réconfortait avec des paroles douces, leur disant que la guerre serait bientôt finie ou en leur parlant de Quiddich ou du dernier album des Bizzar's Sisters. Soudain, elle vit un homme en face d'elle, il se tenait droit et semblait la regarder depuis déjà un petit moment. Ces yeux, c'était les siens, ses yeux verts ! Elle se mit à courir vers l'individu et se jeta dans ses bras.  
-Oh, Harry !  
Elle relâcha son étreinte au bout de quelques minutes et l'observa quelques instants. Quelque chose avait changé, il paraissait beaucoup plus grand et il était impressionnant ! Il avait d'immenses cernes sous ses yeux ainsi que de petites égratignures. Son regard était triste.  
-...Comment vas-tu ?demanda t-il d'une voix fatiguée  
-Bien,...j'essaie de tenir !  
-...  
-Harry ? Qui a t-il ? Ron et Hermione vont-ils bien ? Harry ! Réponds moi !  
Il laissa tomber sa tête contre sa poitrine, cachant ainsi ses larmes. Il avait été une fois de plus impuissant devant la mort. C'était lui qui avait envoyé à Poudlard les corps de Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey et tout le monde..., lui, qui avait été témoin de l'exploit des jumeaux, lui qui les avait vu fermer leur yeux pour la dernière fois.  
-Je...je suis désolé, ...je n'ai rien pu faire..., dit il une voix enrouée par le chagrin.  
-Oh, non !  
Ginny tomba a genoux, les mains plaquées contre son visage. Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas eux ! Ils ne pouvaient pas...  
Harry s'agenouilla à ses coté et la pris dans ses bras. Toutes les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées pendant ces derniers mois, sortaient. Il l'a prit par les épaules et l'emmena dans la salle commune de Griffondor, qui était désormais le lieu de repos pour les guérisseurs. Ils restèrent enlacé dans le canapé durant des heures. Ginny lui parlait de ses journées, des blessés qui venaient en faisant des projets sur un futur qu'ils n'auront jamais l'occasion de connaître. Harry l'écoutait et revivait à travers ses paroles, les horreurs qu'il avait vu. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Le ciel était noir avec au centre un soleil d'une couleur rouge. Ginny vint le rejoindre et plaça ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Elle ressentait sa tristesse et sa colère et il serrait ses poings. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort. C'était leur dernier instant avant le Grand Combat. Tous les deux le savaient mais aucun des deux n'osa prononcer la triste vérité. Harry devait partir ! Il déposa sur ses lèvres un dernier baiser puis il s'éloigna. Ginny le rattrapa par le bras et plaça ses bras autour de son cou et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :  
-Je suis enceinte !  
Il la regarda avec insistance quelques instants puis tout à coup ses yeux s'illuminèrent, il lui prit les deux mains qu'il lui plaça sur son ventre !  
-Ce sera une petite fille ! Tu verras ! lui souffla-t-il, elle aura tes beaux cheveux roux et ton caractère. Elle aimera le Quiddich et sera une bonne élève ! Elle aura un sourire magnifique et quand elle sera grande, de nombreux garçons seront fous amoureux d'elle !  
Il lui sourit puis la voyant inquiète, il rajouta :  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais revenir sain et sauf ! Je te le promet ! Pour toi ! Et pour notre fille ! En attendant, ne te surpasses pas trop !...Je vais TOUS les venger !

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et sortit de la salle laissant Ginny seule. Elle alla s'allonger sur le canapé et s'endormit. C'était un sommeil agité mais qui lui fit du bien. Ce fut des cris qui la réveillèrent, elle se leva et se précipita dans les couloir avec sa baguette prète à se défendre ! Mais au lieu de voir des gens affolés, ils étaient tous rayonnants, ils riaient et parlaient avec enthousiasme. Certains sautaient, dansaient et pleuraient de joie.  
-Allons, ma petite, dit un vieil homme de sa voix bourru, ranger donc votre baguette ! Il n'y a plus rien à craindre ! IL est mort, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort. Le jeune Potter a réussi après une journée de combat acharné.  
Elle avait donc, dormi une journée sans s'en rendre compte.  
-Et comment va Harry ?demanda t-elle après quelques minutes, mais le monsieur était déjà parti !  
Comment se faisait t-il qu'il ne soit pas là ? Il aurait déjà du être revenu! Elle commença à paniquer! Ce n'était pas normale, avant jamais il ne l'avait fait attendre! Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle parcoura le château à sa recherche, peut être qu'il était à un autre étage ! Mais elle ne le trouva pas, elle interrogeait tout le monde mais personne ne semblait être au courant de quoi que ce soit ! Ils ne se souciaient guère, de ce qu'était devenu l'Elu ou le Survivant maintenant que la guerre était terminée et que Voldemort n'était plus !  
Ginny sortit à l'extérieur et traversa le parc pour arriver à Pré-au-Lard. Les rues étaient désertes, on entendait seulement le bruit du vent contre les volets. Elle s'arrêta un instant, un frisson la parcourut puis elle se mit à penser très fort à Harry et elle disparut dans un « pop ».

Elle se retrouva dans un champs, devant elle s'étendait des milliers de corps ! Le spectacle était épouvantable. Elle reconnut certaines personnes, il y avait Dean, Seammus, Finnigan et pleins d'anciens de Poudlard, mais certains était tellement amochés qu'elle ne put dire si elle les connaissait ou pas. Ils gisaient tous par terre avec sur leur visage une expression d'horreur. Il y avait des personnes qui étaient debout et tentaient de porter secours à d'autre, mais Ginny savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, ils étaient tous morts. Elle marcha tout droit pendant un certain temps, peut être dix minutes, une heure ou trois, elle n'en savait rien. Les corps devenaient de plus en plus rares et enfin, elle l'aperçut debout sa baguette en main, tremblant. Devant lui, le corps d'un grand Homme squelettique au visage d'un serpent était couché par terre. Il avait une expression de surprise mais aussi de rage. Le voir ici, couché, immobile paraissait presque irréel . Il avait était dans toute sa puissance pendant des années et il avait propagé la terreur dans le monde entier. Le simple fait de prononcer son nom terrorisait les gens et le voilà maintenant mort, tué par un jeune hommes. Harry se retourna, regarda le corps de Voldemort puis Ginny et lui sourit puis s'écroula par terre en un mouvement qui sembla s'éterniser. Ginny hurla d'un cri perçant et courut vers lui. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui prit sa main. Elle était encore chaude ! Son pouls était faible et sa respiration irrégulière.  
-Harry, murmura t-elle, les yeux pleins de larmes, je t'en prie Harry, tient bon, je vais te ramener à Poudlard et on va te soigner. Je...je vais chercher quelqu'un pour m'aider.  
Elle se leva mais Harry l'attrapa par le bras et la força à rester.  
-...Mais Harry...il faut qu'on te soigne... Je t'en pris...laisse moi y aller.  
Des larmes coulaient désormais sur ses joues, elle savait ce qu'il allait lui dire mais elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, c'était beaucoup trop dur, il devait y avoir une autre solution !  
-Ginny ! S'il te plait, c'est trop tard, dit il d'une voix faible mais déterminée, le temps que tu reviennes je...  
-Non ! le coupa t-elle, ne dis pas ça ! Je t'en prie ! Il ne me reste plus que toi, Harry !  
Il lui sourit et posa sa main sur son ventre.  
-Non ! tu l'as elle ! Il faut que tu sois forte pour Moi, pour elle, pour notre enfant !  
-...  
-Ne pleures pas s'il te plait, cela abime ton si beau visage !  
Il leva sa main avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues roses.  
-Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, tu es tout ce que j'avais !non !...Ne dis rien et écoute moi !... Le jour où j'ai appris qui j'étais je n'avais personne mais je t'ai rencontrée, les années qui ont suivies ont été les plus belles de toute ma vie ! J'ai peut être mis du temps à m'en apercevoir mais je t'aime Ginny ! Quand je me suis retrouvé face à Voldemort, j'ai failli abandonner, toutes les personnes que j'aimais n'était plus là mais toi si ! Et pour rien au monde je ne t'aurai laissé toute seule avec un monstre comme lui pour avenir ! Quoique je faisais, mes pensées allaient vers toi ! Je vis en toi et dans l'enfant que tu portes ! Mon cœur t'a toujours appartenu ! Les battements de mon cœur te sont destinés ! A chaque fois que je regarde le ciel, je vois tes yeux, dès qu'on me dit « joie », je te vois me sourire, quand on me parle des dangers, je pense à ta sécurité, quand on me dit foyer, je te vois sur le canapé endormi à force de m'attendre et dès qu'on parle d'amour, mon cœur s'affole et j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras ! Tout ça pour te dire que tu es mes peines, mes joies, mon amie, mon foyer, mes rêves, mes fantasmes, mon cœur, ma vie.  
Il respirait de plus en plus mal et ses paroles devenaient de plus en plus inaudibles. Il prit une grande inspiration et dans un dernier effort, il murmura :  
« Tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur ! »  
Puis tout doucement ses yeux se fermèrent après avoir laissé échapper une larme qui roula le long de son visage pour atterrir sur la terre. Ginny se pencha sur son corps et pleura ! Il était mort, Harry était mort, mort pour elle, pour un monde qui ne le méritait pas ! Elle avait tout perdu, sa famille, ses amis et ...lui ! Un sentiment de solitude s'ajouta à sa tristesse !

Un calme régnait dans l'air malgré les cris plaintifs des quelques rescapés. Puis venant se mêler à ses larmes, il se mit à pleuvoir d'une pluie si fine qu'on la sentait à peine. C'était comme pour nettoyer les horreurs de cette guerre qui ont souillé cette vie, sans abîmer les corps des malheureux ! Ginny sentit une main se poser tout doucement sur son épaule, c'était un petit garçon aux cheveux roux et aux grand yeux bleu. Lui, aussi, il était tout seul ! Il avait tout perdu. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra. Elle sentit ses larmes tomber sur son épaules et entendit les sanglots qui le parcouraient. Ses parents étaient morts courageusement aux côtés de Harry mais ils avaient laissé un petit garçon de cinq ans complètement perdu et désemparé. Il était déjà très mûr pour son âge, la guerre l'avait changé. Ce ne serait plus le petit garçon qui aimait faire râler sa maman ou qui faisait des bêtises pour embêter papa ! Il ne pourrait plus manger des gâteaux avec mami ou écouter ses 2 oncles qui se ressemblaient tellement, lui raconter comment ses parents se disputaient quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Mais il lui restait sa tante, et Ginny le savait ! Il devront se soutenir, faire face aux pertes ensemble. Elle enleva une bague où il était écrit à l'intérieur « H&G Forever » et la posa au creux de la main de Harry. Il l'a lui avait donné quand ils avaient décidé de se marier et elle n'oserait plus la porter ! Elle était remplie de trop de souvenirs! Sans Harry, elle n'avait plus de sens!  
Elle se leva, regarda une dernière fois le corps de celui qui faisait battre son cœur en refoulant des sanglots puis elle prit David dans ses bras et transplana, laissant derrière elle, les catacombes de la guerre, le corps de l'homme qu'elle aime et de tous ceux qui lui étaient chers! Elle ne reparlera jamais de cette période où elle a perdu sa vie ! Elle devait avancer pour son futur enfant et pour David, le fils de Hermione et Ron !

Par la suite, Ginny ne prononça plus jamais le nom des personnes qui fut autrefois sa raison de vivre. Elle évitait tous les sujets qui les concernaient et lors des réunions, si on émettait le souvenir de la guerre, Ginny sortait de la pièce! Elle avait quitté St Mangouste, lui rappelant trop les temps anciens. Elle avait également pris ses distances avec le peu de personne qu'elle connaissait. Elle avait tiré un trait sur son ancienne vie, c'était comme si celle-ci n'avait jamais existée. Cependant, si on prenait la peine d'écouter, on pouvait entendre le soir, le bruit de sanglots provenant de sa chambre.  
**Fin du Flash-Back**

Ginny avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, ce souvenir était trop douloureux mais elle devait lui parler, elle avait le droit de savoir, c'était son père ! Elle acquiesça et vint s'asseoir en tailleur devant la cheminée. La chaleur des flammes sur son dos, la fit frissonner, c'était comme autrefois! Elle demanda à Lily d'aller chercher David, lui aussi était en droit de connaître la vérité, et puis elle devra parler de Ron et Hermione. Lorsqu'il arriva, il s'assit à son tour au côté de Lily. Il avait énormément grandi en cinq ans. Ses cheveux roux et ses yeux bleus, il était exactement comme Ron au même âge, sauf sa façon de se tenir et son sourire qui étaient ceux de Hermione. Il était impatient d'écouter ce que sa tante avait à dire. Lily lui avait dit qu'elle lui parler de Harry et sûrement de ses parents à lui ! Il savait que cela risquait d'être très dur pour Ginny, elle serait obligée de tout revivre ! Il avait lu dans les livres que la guerre avait été terrible et qu'il y avait eu de nombreux massacres. Il se souvenait très bien du visage de Ginny le jour où elle l'avait recueilli, il était triste, morne et recouvert de larmes. D'ailleurs, c'était très rare de la voir sourire en présence d'autres personnes que David et Lily. Elle était cependant une jeune femme très belle et très courtisée, mais elle refusait toujours de sortir et refusait poliment les invitations. Lors d'un après-midi, pendant que Ginny achetait des vêtements à Lily, David était allé dans le rayon animalerie et là il avait rencontré une vieille femme au nom de Mrs Figg, elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu à cause des ses cheveux roux. Elle lui avait dit qu'avant la guerre sa tante n'était pas comme ça mais que son cœur était mort en même temps que Harry.  
Il était impatient, bien qu'il se souvenait de ses parents, sa mémoire d'enfant ne lui avait pas laissé de nombreux souvenirs. Un jour lorsque Ginny était dans le jardin et que Lily dormait, il était monté au grenier et il avait trouvé, dans un vieux carton plein de poussières un gros album-photos. Il y avait des membres de l'Ordre dont le but de l'organisation lui était toujours inconnu même après avoir fait des recherches, c'était comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. Certaines personnes lui rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un mais il ne pouvait pas dire qui c'était. Il y avait aussi des photos de son père quand il était petit ainsi que de sa tante ! Une, qui venait de la coupe du monde de Quiddich, d'autre avec Ron qui tenait Hermione par la taille devant une fontaine à Paris, une, où Harry et Ginny était couchés dans l'herbe en se tenant la main sous un peuplier. Il en a trouvé une, qui lui avait énormément plu. Dessus, on pouvait voir Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny avec des drôles de chapeau en forme de cône sur leur tête, ils étaient heureux, riaient et faisaient de grands signes de mains. Cette photo lui a toujours donné des frissons, non pas ceux qu'on a quand on a froid ou peur mais celui du bien être. Cette sensation lui était agréable et il aimait retourner voir la photo. Peut être que s'il avait su dans quelles circonstances elle avait été prise, il comprendrait mieux. Mais en regardant attentivement, on pouvait aperçevoir que Ron avait ses mains sur le ventre de Hermione et que Ginny tenait une sucette de couleur bleue.

Ginny prit une grande respiration et essuya d'un revers de main les traces de larmes sur son visage.  
Elle ne savait pas par où commencer, il y avait à la fois tellement de chose à dire et en même temps , rien du tout. Voyant son hésitation, David prit la parole.  
-Un jour, où tu étais dans le jardin, je suis monté dans le greniers et j'ai découvert l'album photos. Dedans, il y avait des gens de l'Ordre du Phœnix, intrigué, j'ai cherché ce que ça pouvait être, mais je n'ai rien trouvé !  
Ginny ouvrit grand ses yeux ! Il avait la même attitude qu'Hermione devant un problème, c'était incroyable ! Elle lui sourit puis dit :  
-Tu ne trouveras jamais rien sur l'Ordre, David, pour la simple et bonne raison, que cette organisation-on peut l'appeler comme ça- n'est pas connu par le ministère, ni par les gens extérieurs, seulement par les personnes qui en faisaient parties. C'est le Professeur Dumbledore qui l'a créé, la première fois qu'on a eu à faire à Voldemort ! Elle réunissait toutes les personnes qui voulaient le voir terrasser !  
-Mais, tout le monde voulait que Voldy meurt à par ses mangemorts, non ?demanda Lily d'une voix enfantine !  
-Voldy ! s'exclamèrent en même temps David et Ginny !  
-Je trouve que c'est moins terrifiant que son vrai nom ! rajout a-t-elle.  
-Tu as raison, c'est beaucoup mieux, j'aurais bien aimé que Harry l'appelle comme ça ! Cela aurait été très marrant de voir la tête qu'il aurait fait! dit-elle , un grand sourire au lèvres !  
-Est-ce que c'est vrai que Harry et mon père ne respèctaient jamais le règlement? questionna David, car quand je me suis promené dans Poudlard, j'ai rencontré Sir Nicolas, c'est lui qui me l'a dit !  
-C'est vrai, affirma t-elle amusée. Ron et Harry avaient souvent tendance à s'attirer des ennuis et même si Hermione faisait son possible pour les mettre en garde, cela ne servait à rien ! Ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de sortir le soir en cachette ou d'aller dans la forêt. Et pour les devoirs ! Combien de fois j'ai entendu, Hermione les réprimander ? Mais non ! Ils préféraient aller jouer au Quiddich! Lors des cours, ils ne prenaient jamais de notes et encore heureusement pour eux que Hermione leur prêtaient les siennes. Ils étaient tous les trois solidaires même si Ron et Hermione se disputaient souvent ! Ils ont toujours été présents pour Harry quand il avait besoin d'aide ou du soutien. Comme par exemple lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ou lors de la mort de Sirius !  
-Sirius ?  
-C'était son parrain, comme un père ! Il a été tué par Bellatrix. Je crois qu'il ne sait vraiment jamais remis. ... Il venait souvent passer son été au terrier! C'était notre maison! Maman était ..., Harry l'appréciait énormément et elle aussi. Elle était un peu une deuxième mère, elle prenait toujours sa défense et avec Sirius, c'est souvent qu'ils s'accrochaient pour savoir qui avait raison ! Elle était toujours de bonne humeur et toujours prête à aider ! Mais il fallait éviter de la mettre en colère ! Il lui arrivait souvent de se fâcher, comme par exemple le jour où mon père s'est fait recoudre ! Ou le jour où Fred et Georges écoutaient les réunions de l'Ordre avec leurs oreilles à rallonge, ou quand ils étaient allés chercher Harry chez son oncle et sa tante et avait involontairement laissé tomber les bonbons longue-langues ou quand ils ont utilisé la voiture volante de Papa avec Ron ! Je crois que c'est eux qui l'ont mise le plus souvent hors d'elle ! Et on ne peut pas parler de Fred et Georges sans nommer leurs exploits à Poudlard ! Leur meilleure année, c'était leur septième avec le professeur Ombrage comme grande inquisitrice ! Ils avaient inventé des bonbons qui rendaient malade et quand on mangeaient l'autre partie, on redevenait normal! Beaucoup de personne séchaient ainsi les cours ! Après leur départ, on voyait des groupes de dix qui quittaient sa classe ! Elle était folle de rage ! C'est tellement amusant en y repensant! Leur départ de Poudlard a été spectaculaire, ils sont partis sur leur balais, en lui laissant plein de sortilège ! C'était bien fait pour elle ! C'était une femme horrible !

Ginny s'arrêta quelques instants, se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé entre David et Lily ! Cela lui avait fait du bien de parler même si les blessures n'étaient pas guéries, et elle doutait qu'elles guériront un jour, parler de Harry, Hermione, Ron et de sa famille lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils resteront toujours dans son cœur et qu'ils vivaint à travers elle, Lily et David ! Elle continua donc son récit, parlant de leurs aventures aux cours des différentes années à Poudlard! David lui demanda qui était cette Mrs Figg. Les deux enfants l'écoutaient, les yeux grands ouverts et en faisant des petits commentaires par-ci, par là !

-Il ne faut pas que vous pensiez à Harry comme le Survivant ou l'Elu, ni à Hermione et à Ron comme les amis sincères du célèbre Harry Potter ! Tout cela est vrai mais ils étaient chacun bien plus que les surnoms que la communauté sorcière leur a donné ! Tout le monde leur sont reconnaissants, tout le monde sait que c'est est grâce à eux trois que Voldemort n'existe plus. Mais ils vous parleront d'eux pas comme des être humains mais plus comme des héros! Ils l'étaient chacun d'une certaine façon mais pas comme le Ministère le dit ! C'était les personnes les plus humaines qui existaient, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson et jamais ils n'auraient fait quelque chose qui puisse mettre en danger quelqu'un, quitte à en souffrir eux par la suite ! Sur les champs de batailles, ils essayaient de mettre le plus de personne hors d'atteinte. Leur amitié était sacrée, sincère et unique ! A chaque fois qu'il y avait un problème qui concernait un du trio, ils accouraient pour l'aider sans se soucier de l'heure qu'il était !

Elle regarda David dans les yeux.  
-Ta ressemblance avec Ron est frappante, si on vous aurez mis côte à côte au même âge, on vous aurez pris pour des jumeaux! Même carrure, même cheveux, même yeux. Et tu as son sens de l'humour et son habilité pour le Quiddich. Mais tu es aussi studieux, brillant, curieux qu'Hermione. Tu comprends mieux que quiconque les sentiments, émotions et les réactions des gens. Ron et Hermione s'aimaient énormément et ils t'aimaient plus que tout ! Je suis sur qu'ils seraient très fiers de toi!  
Elle se retourna vers sa fille  
-Lily, tu as ses yeux, ses yeux verts, ceux de sa mère ! Quand je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte, il m'avait dit que tu serais une petite fille, que tu aurais mon caractère et ma couleur de cheveux ! Il savait que tu aimerais le Quiddich ! Je n'ai jamais su comment il avait pu le savoir, mais Harry a toujours eu une part de mystère ! Tu lui ressembles beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses, il t'arrive d'avoir les mêmes réactions que lui ! Harry est mort pour toi, pour nous, pour qu'on puisse vivre une vie meilleure et si tu fais en sorte de ne jamais oublié qui il est vraiment, la flamme qui brûle en toi ne s'éteindra jamais !

Après plus de quatres heures de l'incroyable récit, on pouvait voir à la lueur du feu, trois personnes enlacées les une sur les autres, endormies sur le canapé de la Salle Commune de Griffondor ! Ils possédaient tous des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et semblaient dormir d'un sommeil apaisant !  
Le cœur des deux enfants étaient pleins de joie et de fierté tandis que celui de la jeune femme était rempli de larmes, de larmes de tristesse. Mais pour le première fois, elle ne revit aucun moment de cette guerre qui l'a brisé et anéantie. Cette jeune femme a perdu, il y a déjà quelques années, tous les êtres pour qui elle vivait. Sa vie n'était désormais plus qu'une corvée avant la prochaine étape. Mais elle vivra pour David, pour Lily et pour Harry!

Dehors le vent frappait contre les fenêtres et le parc qui était autrefois si vivant, n'était plus qu'une ombre. La forêt paraissait plus noir que d'habitude et aucune lumière ne sortait de la cabane d'Hagrid. Le terrain de Quiddich paraissait bien loin et le lac tellement mort! Cependant, à la lueur de la pleine lune, on vit trois silhouette et entendit trois voix, trois rires joyeux. Etait-ce les ombres des arbres et le bruits du vent ? Cela restera à jamais un mystère !


End file.
